


But The Prettiest Sight to See was The Cute Elf Looking Back at Me

by Bumocusal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Castiel, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumocusal/pseuds/Bumocusal
Summary: Castiel was one of many grumpy elves at the local soon-to-be-shut-down Sioux falls mall.Dean was an overwhelming Christmas caroler.They met under unfortunate circumstances but it turned out okay.No thanks to Santa.





	But The Prettiest Sight to See was The Cute Elf Looking Back at Me

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas in july

"Rocking around the Christmas tree," The voice sang loudly making Castiel wrinkle his nose in discomfort. 

This was the reason he hated Christmas. Everyone thinking _it's the_ _most wonderful time of the year_ , but Castiel knows these people are clearly delusional. The weathers too cold, the shopping malls are completely packed, you're forced to spend time with your family, and everything is extremely expensive. And to top it off, Castiel had to work on Christmas Eve. Yeah, he actually had to get out of bed and make his way to the stuffy Toys R Us, one of the only locations that hadn't been shut down for bankruptcy, and change into his way too revealing outfit. The costume didn't even have sleeves, the bottoms were thin tights, and it was half green half those peppermint candies that shred the roof of your mouth— he snapped a pic when he first tried the monstrosity on and sent it to a snarky Gabriel who said he looked like candy cane Peter Pan.

And okay, his opinion on this whole dilemma is probably a little personal because, honestly, he had grown up with these amazing stories about Christmas miracles and the undeniable joy it brought to people. But having a first-hand glance into the entire marketing aspect of Christmas, it's just a season of spending. Toy companies are behind the entire hype and that's the only explanation. _Obviously_. But this is what he had to do to get acting experience for his next role in the annual spring performance for his theater group and that's the only reason he's doing it, but that still doesn't mean he can't complain. Especially about having to touch the annoying sticky toddlers and bring them to Santa. 

Speaking of the bearded bastard, Castiel needed to ask Sam what time it was. "Hey, Sam."

Of course, Sam glared from behind his fake glasses, "Yes, my handy Elf?" He asked staying in character, not because they needed to, but Sam felt it was his responsibility to keep Santa magical to the children. He was a sweetheart. Not that Castiel would ever admit that. 

"Santa, what time is it?" Castiel decided to humor him.

"Your shift ends in thirty minutes, Castiel," Sam said, jollily.

 "Damn," He grunts. He thought it sooner than that.

"Should Santa's elf be cursing?"

Turning on the heel of his foot, Castiel is met with a cheery looking man’s bright green eyes, blonde hair, sharp jaw, and high cheekbones; Castiel has to physically stop himself from reaching out and tracing the well-chiseled features with the tip of his tongue. He thinks that it might be a bit inappropriate, considering they just met and there are children crawling all over.

In the crook of green eyes arm is a songbook, decorated with various Christmas things—A cutout gingerbread cookie, a mistletoe pressing, and what looks like a generic eggnog label. Great, a Christmas caroler. And so Castiel, rock-ribbed to his core, decided to give this man a piece of his mind. No matter how attractive he was the overly cheerful Christmas blithe instantly aligned him with the dark side. "Aren't you supposed to be singing?"

"I'm on break," Green eyes grinned, then added shortly after, "Your lips look delicious."

Castiel stuttered out an embarrassing squeak," Wh— _What_?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Your lips are obviously the only present I'd ask Santa for this year. They would fit perfectly with a pair that I currently own," Green eyes rambled vivaciously, acting like everything he just said was completely normal. It was like he was consulting an actual Christmas present with Dean, and it was surprisingly charming. Weird, but charming.

"Is that a flirtation?" Castiel feels somewhat scandalized.

“Wow. You’re oblivious. My names Dean,” Green eyes—Dean—said with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eye. That wasn't an unusual thing to see in people's expressions this time of the year, so Castiel ignored the warmth it brought to his chest.

"Well, as you can see and have already stated: I'm an Elf," Castiel said back in his overly joyful, rehearsed, and slightly neurotic scrip. Dean snorted loudly, finally catching Sam's undivided attention, he noticed how instead of controlling the rambunctious children waiting for Santa's elf was flirting with—oh god, his brother who apparently can’t keep it in his pants.

"Oh! My handy Elf? Why aren't you working?" Sam called over sarcastically. "I'm not going to be able to deliver all the presents this year if my head Elf isn't doing his job." He called, earning a bunch of screeches from the children waiting. But Castiel just rolled his eyes. 

"Well," He said as he tipped his cute little hat in goodbye, "I've got to go, but maybe if you come back tomorrow afternoon? We'll be packed up by then but I'll see if Santa can allow one more Christmas wish." A surprised look formed on Dean's face.

"You have to work tomorrow? But, tomorrow's Christmas! That's unfair," Dean protested. “Not even Sam works tomorrow. They’re probably bringing in a fill-in Santa.”

A small smile played on Castiel lips, "Nah, today is our last official workday. But we usually leave the undecorating for tomorrow," he explained. “Wait, how do you know our Santa?"

"He’s my brother. My annoying pain in the ass little brother," Dean grinned again, gulping theatrically and stage whispering, "By the way, you never told me your name, little Elf."

"Elf! Hurry up, or else you're going on the naughty list," Sam said sternly, and Castiel sighed playfully at Dean.

"Guess I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye, Dean," Castiel smiled, then acting instinctively, stood on his tippy toes and quickly pecked the underneath section of Dean’s sharp jaw bone.

A firm peck that held a promise, Dean was practically glowing when Castiel pulled away. "Bye, my little Elf." 

**Author's Note:**

> (if you want to message me any prompts or just talk, my twitter is @ImpalaLostiel - i might even tweet about future fics!)
> 
> comment, kudos, and bookmark! i appreciate the feedback.


End file.
